Order Merlina pierwszej klasy
by Nagualini
Summary: Powojenna alternatywa o Snapie żywym, jeden z moich pierwszych fików potterowych. Pierwotnie opublikowany na Mirriel, w listopadzie 2011 roku.


**Nagualini**

 **ORDER MERLINA PIERWSZEJ KLASY**

.

.

 _Przeszkodzić komuś w śmierci wcale nie znaczy wrócić go życiu._  
Luise Rinser

.

.

Było... Co było?  
Był wielki wąż, unoszący się w półprzejrzystej bańce, w kuli powietrza. Potem kula otoczyła jego głowę, zamknęła ją w swoim wnętrzu. Razem z wężem.  
Tak, byli tam razem. We dwoje.  
Teraz wąż zniknął. Ale kula pozostała. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy na świat przez miękką, błoniastą szybę. Świat zniekształcony, przymglony. Bardzo biały.

xxxXXXxxx

Nie pamiętał, czy od razu usłyszał szepty.  
Zazwyczaj pamiętał wszystko (i, na Salazara, potrafił zrobić z tego użytek!).  
Ale tym razem... Cóż, przyjmijmy, że po prostu nie był sobą.

Trudno być sobą, mając kilka głębokich dziur w szyi i o parę litrów krwi mniej, niż zazwyczaj.  
Na początku mógł tylko leżeć. Wpatrywać się w biel sufitu lub równie interesującą biel ściany. Liczyć muchy (dwie). Liczyć wspak, od stu do jednego. I z powrotem. Przepowiadać sobie w głowie formuły eliksirów. _Veritaserum_. _Amortencja_. _Wywar żywej śmierci_. Dwadzieścia gramów? Nie, piętnaście. Trzy razy w prawo. Raz w lewo. Dwie muchy. Co?  
Zasypiał. Sen też był biały. Nie licząc much.

Trudno być sobą, kiedy surowe, aseksualne, ubrane na biało damy naruszają twoją przestrzeń osobistą i szeroko pojętą intymność.  
Ręce. Białe, sprawne ręce rozbierały go, dotykały, myły, zmieniały opatrunek, ubierały. Jakaś jego część chciała umrzeć ze wstydu. Może zresztą umarła, bo w pewnym momencie zrobiło mu się wszystko jedno. Do czasu.  
\- A teraz podniesiemy głowę, o, tak, ładnie. A teraz otworzymy buzię.  
„My nie mamy buzi, idiotko, mamy usta", chciał powiedzieć, ale kiedy tylko te usta otworzył, sprawna ręka władowała mu w nie pełną łyżkę kleiku. „I to jest urazówka, a nie oddział dla umysłowo upośledzonych!", chciał powiedzieć, ale opluł się kleikiem i uznał, że nikt mu nie uwierzy.  
W końcu pozwolili mu wstać.

Trudno być sobą, kiedy zostaje się zmuszonym do przywdziania białej koszuliny, ledwie sięgającej kolan. Wszyscy mogli oglądać jego łydki, wielki Salazarze!  
I jeszcze się dziwią, że starał się nic nie pamiętać z tego okresu.  
Korytarze były długie, puste, ciche. I białe, oczywiście. Każdego dnia zapuszczał się coraz dalej, ale to niewiele zmieniało. Tylko czasem kogoś spotykał. Zazwyczaj obłąkanych albo kretynów. Trzeba jego pecha.  
\- Znamy się? Wydaje mi się, że się znamy.  
\- Nie, niemożliwe. Ja znam tylko siebie. A ty? Znasz mnie?  
Idiota.

Gdy oddali mu jego własne ubranie, poczuł się sobą trochę bardziej. Przynajmniej nie było białe.  
\- Wychodzimy! Cieszymy się?  
\- Nie wiem, jak pani, madame. Ja i owszem.  
Może to nie była do końca prawda, ale nie zamierzał dawać kretynce satysfakcji.

Czekali na niego zaraz za drzwiami. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni. Żadnej różdżki, oczywiście.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne, panie Snape.

Nawet jeśli usłyszał pierwsze szepty już w Mungu, to w każdym razie tego nie pamiętał.

xxxXXXxxx

Pierwszy szept, który zapamiętał, usłyszał w Ministerstwie Magii. Nieco dziwne, zważywszy, że w ministerstwie, inaczej niż w Mungu, było straszliwie głośno.  
Dłonie. Dłonie klaszczące. Dłonie zawieszające mu na szyi Order Merlina pierwszej klasy. Setki dłoni ściskających jego ręce, setki dłoni klepiących go po plecach. Paskudne uczucie.  
Wrodzona niechęć do bycia dotykanym nie mija tylko dlatego, że skończyła się wojna.

Order Merlina pierwszej klasy, paradne. Złota plakietka, delikatnie lewitująca tuż przed jego oczyma. Iskrzące się runy. Błękitna szarfa. Kiedyś dałby się za to posiekać i dorzucić do bulgocącego kociołka z dowolnie wybranym eliksirem. Order Merlina! I to dla kogo? Ha!  
Głosy powtarzające jego nazwisko, we wszystkich możliwych i niemożliwych kombinacjach i kontekstach. Jego nazwisko łączone w pary z innymi słowami.  
Ze słowem „bohater", na przykład. I „szpieg". „Szpieg Dumbledore'a", oczywiście. Czyżby usłyszał lekki kaszelek w głębi sali, gdy wypowiadano tę kwestię? Cóż, były i inne słowa. Wiele, wiele innych.  
„Ogromne poświęcenie". „Bezinteresowność". Jasne, oczywiście. „Niesłychane zdolności", „niezwykła odporność", „zadziwiająca lojalność". „Nadludzka odwaga". „Potter". To ostatnie zestawienie było szczególnie nieprzyjemne. Wręcz niesmaczne, uznał.  
Potter też tam był. Jak zwykle pełen entuzjazmu. Trochę bledszy i odrobinę bardziej melancholijny niż przed rokiem, ale wciąż tryskający gorliwością, optymizmem, nadzieją.  
Ten dzieciak nigdy się nie nauczy.  
I też powtarzał jego nazwisko. Jak wszyscy. Pierwszy zaczął je wykrzykiwać, skoro już o tym mowa. Jeszcze przed śmiercią Riddle'a, podobno. Zawsze był sentymentalny. Cóż, przynajmniej jego rewelacje i zaklinania ocaliły Severusa od Azkabanu. Zdaje się, że – wedle pierwotnych zamysłów wielkich tego świata – właśnie tam miał wylądować zaraz po opuszczeniu Munga. Z niemal stuprocentową gwarancją całusa na dobranoc. (O, tak, dementorzy wrócili. Pozwolono im wrócić. Byli... przydatni.)  
Zamiast tego stał tutaj, w tłumie czarodziejów ubranych jak papugi, z Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy dyndającym u szyi. Jako kolejna papuga, czarna, ze złoto-błękitną ozdóbką. Nie czuł się z tym zbyt komfortowo. Nigdy nie przepadał za biżuterią.  
Z Potterem też czuł się niekomfortowo, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie wypadało mu na niego wrzeszczeć. Przez ostatnich parę lat musiał starannie ukrywać emocje, kontrolować każde słowo, każdą myśl. Déjà vu. Znowu musiał. Grzeczność, ciepłe gesty i miłe słowa były... oczekiwane. Wymagane.  
\- Ja... teraz rozumiem więcej. I bardzo panu dziękuję, profesorze. I przepraszam.  
Skinął tylko głową. Co innego miał zrobić, przytulić gówniarza? Niedoczekanie.  
Nie zaczynasz nagle za kimś przepadać, tylko dlatego, że skończyła się wojna.  
\- Też ci dziękuję, Potter. Za ocalenie świata. I mnie, przy okazji. Dwukrotnie.  
Jasna cholera, nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że da radę to powiedzieć. Ale cóż, Rita Skeeter czaiła się tam, zapisując każde słowo. Trzeba zachować minimum klasy. W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, żeby nie dodać „nie prosiłem o to, Potter". Jednak sarkazmu z głosu nie udało mu się pozbyć.  
Ton głosu nie zmienia się tylko dlatego, że skończyła się wojna.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Jakby... z wyrzutem. Czego jeszcze oczekiwał, przeprosin? Deklaracji przyjaźni? Długiej męskiej rozmowy nad szklaneczką Ognistej?  
Mistrz legilimencji zerknął w głąb młodego umysłu. Tak, najwyraźniej czegoś w tym stylu, ocenił. Czyś ty oszalał, Potter?  
Wystarczy, że dzieciak poznał jego myśli, jego przeszłość, jego największe tajemnice. To było dostatecznie upokarzające. Na więcej się nie zgodzi. Mowy nie ma.  
Zawieszenie broni – to wszystko, na co go było stać.

xxxXXXxxx

To się zdarzyło właśnie tam, właśnie wtedy, kiedy rozmawiał z Potterem.  
Może to nie był pierwszy szept, ale dobrze go zapamiętał.  
„Snape".  
Kto to powiedział? Idiotyczne pytanie, przecież wszyscy to mówili. W kółko, bez przerwy. Ale kto to powiedział szeptem?  
Gdy odwrócił się, jak na dobrze naoliwionej osi, jak zawsze, gdy słyszał któregoś z uczniów mamroczącego coś za jego plecami w sali eliksirów... Jego wściekłe spojrzenie trafiło w trzech czarodziejów. Stali tam (Arthur Weasley, Elfias Doge, ktoś, kogo nie rozpoznawał), milczący, ze spuszczonymi, wbitymi w ziemię oczyma. Jak uczniowie, którzy umilkli dosłownie przed sekundą. Zwalczył w sobie nauczycielski odruch. Bo owszem, chciał do nich podejść, złapać pierwszego z brzegu za fraki, zbliżyć nos do jego nosa. Przeszyć świdrującym spojrzeniem, przewiercić wzrokiem na wylot. Zadać pytanie cichym, zimnym głosem. „Który z was szepnął: Snape?!". Ale to nie byli jego uczniowie, a pytanie było idiotyczne.  
Chłodno skinął im głową.  
Dowiem się, który. Dowiem się, w swoim czasie. Mogę wam to obiecać, panowie.  
Tak myślał, ale wkrótce to przestało mieć znaczenie.  
Szepty przegrupowały się i od tego momentu zaczęły zmieniać kształt.

xxxXXXxxx

Świt wolnego, wspaniałego świata zastał Snape'a w Mungu. Ominęły go tygodnie ekstatycznego świętowania. Nie był częścią tłumu obcych ludzi, rzucających się sobie w euforii na szyję (nie, żeby żałował). Nie załapał się na radosne uliczne pijaństwa, tańce, parady, korowody i puszczanie magicznych fajerwerków. Nie widział ludzi płaczących jednocześnie ze szczęścia i z rozpaczy po stracie bliskich. Niebiosa oszczędziły mu widoku statecznych zazwyczaj czarodziejów, zdzierających z siebie szaty, by z okrzykiem tryumfu wskoczyć do najbliższej fontanny (znowu – nie żałował). Oszczędzono mu także widoku grupek pijanych młodocianych bohaterów, zataczających się i rzygających sobie pod stopy (jak wyżej, uprzejme dzięki).  
Albo tysięcznego tłumu, jednym głosem skandującego „Po-tter, Po-tter!" (tym bardziej).  
Załapał się na ostatni akt zbiorowej powojennej ekstazy. Załapał się na jeden z ostatnich orderów, ciepłą rączką rozdawanych przez ministra Shacklebolta.

Już za moment atmosfera miała się lekko ochłodzić.  
O, z pewnością, świat widywał gorsze zakończenia wojen. Narodziny dyktatur, czystki, łomot pięści w drzwi o czwartej nad ranem. Wywlekanie ludzi z domów w piżamach, żeby mogli się... wytłumaczyć. Radośnie świętowane publiczne egzekucje. Gilotyny, topory i garoty.  
Nie. Tak źle nie było. Były długie, skrupulatne przesłuchania. Uczciwe, jawne procesy z udziałem wielu świadków. Był cichy układzik z dementorami w Azkabanie i magicznie wzmocniona potrójna szubienica w podziemiach Wizengamotu. Była sprawiedliwość i była dyskrecja. I kilka amnestii, owszem. Wielkoduszność. O ile ktoś miał wiarygodnych świadków, parę osób, gotowych za niego poręczyć... problem w zasadzie nie istniał. Jeśli pojawiały się wątpliwości, próbowano rozwiązywać sprawę na korzyść oskarżonego.  
„Rufus Scrimgeour był bohaterem niespokojnych czasów, ja przywrócę wam czasy spokojne", oświadczył Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
Oczywiście, to nie był jeszcze ten moment, kiedy góra zaczyna dostrzegać pochopność uprzednio podjętych decyzji. Nie, jeszcze długo nie, drodzy magiczni obywatele. Do lustracji jeszcze parę dobrych lat. Cieszcie się nimi.  
Trzeba żyć, tak głosiło oficjalnie stanowisko Ministerstwa. Powtarzane z uśmiechem i z naciskiem. Żyjcie, rozmnażajcie się, poślijcie dzieci do Hogwartu (tam jest absolutnie bezpiecznie, serio). Zapomnijcie.  
Życie nie kończy się tylko dlatego, że skończyła się wojna.  
Z całą pewnością jednak, po każdej wojnie nieuchronnie nadchodzi moment, gdy historia wstrzymuje oddech. A społeczność od euforii płynnie przechodzi do rozliczeń.

xxxXXXxxx

Ledwo ostygły czerwone od oklasków ręce, zrobiło się wokół niego dziwnie pusto. Jakieś stanowisko w Ministerstwie, być może? Miejsce w Radzie Wizengamotu? Jakieś zaszczyty?  
Gdzie tam.  
Ale szepty tak. To zawsze.  
Powoli do zupełnie zwyczajnego „Snape" zaczęły dochodzić kolejne słowa.  
„Jednak...". „Mimo wszystko...". „Z drugiej strony...". Zawsze z wielokropkiem na końcu, z niedokończoną myślą na cienkiej nitce zawieszonego głosu. W Ministerstwie, na Pokątnej, w Wizengamocie. Na Nokturnie nawet.  
Starał się chodzić jak najciszej, opanował tę sztukę przez lata. Chodzić jak najciszej, nie rzucać się zbytnio w oczy. I może wreszcie podsłuchać. Zawsze umiał podsłuchiwać, był Ślizgonem, ostatecznie. I szpiegiem. Wciąż.  
Szpieg to nie zawód. To charakter.  
Nie przestajesz być szpiegiem tylko dlatego, że skończyła się wojna.  
„Jednak... " co? „Mimo wszystko..." co? I co „z drugiej strony", jeśli łaska?!

O tak, w końcu usłyszał całkiem sporo. Stopniowo.  
Szepty rosły w uciążliwy szum, który już nawet nie był dźwiękiem. Raczej... ogólną atmosferą, nieprecyzyjną chmurą, która, niczym wężowa kula, unosiła się wokół jego głowy. Wszędzie, gdzie się tylko pojawił. Jak dzwoneczki na szacie trędowatego, szepty zapowiadały jego nadejście.  
„Czego tu szuka? Czego jeszcze chce? Przecież ma swój order. Niech się cieszy, że w ogóle go dostał. Gdyby nie Potter..."  
Głuchy, rosnący pomruk. Ludzie przechodzący na drugą stronę ulicy. Spuszczający wzrok. Albo przeciwnie – przez krótką chwilę odważający się spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
„Podkul ogon, wracaj do swojego lochu. Jesteś... niewygodny. Jest odrobinę za dużo wątpliwości, związanych z twoją osobą. Są ludzie, którzy cię pamiętają, stojącego po tamtej stronie. Wielu innych, którzy mogliby to pamiętać, nie ma już pośród żywych. Lupinowie. Moody. Weasley. Burbage. Jak tanio ich sprzedałeś?  
Ciesz się, że nie gnijesz w Azkabanie razem ze swoimi kumplami, szpiegu. Gdyby nie Potter... Ciesz się, że w ogóle żyjesz. Masz swój order, prawda? To ci powinno wystarczyć. To i tak aż za wiele".  
Oczywiście, nikt nie ujmował tych myśli w takie słowa. W żadne głośno wypowiedziane słowa. Tylko nagła pustka wokół niego. Cichnące rozmowy, niespokojne spojrzenia. Szepty.  
Mogli sobie gadać. Na Salazara, przez kilkanaście ostatnich lat zdołał się przyzwyczaić do pełnych odrazy spojrzeń, jawnej wrogości i niechętnych pomruków za plecami. To nie był problem.  
Problemem był fakt, że bohater wojenny nawet nie miał za co opłacić czynszu za swoją ruderę w Spinner's End.

xxxXXXxxx

Na szczęście była jeszcze dyrektor McGonagall. Z jej odwieczną gryfońską sprawiedliwością. Gotowa zapomnieć, jeśli uznała, że zapomnieć należy. Jeśli wszystko zważyła, jeśli szala przechyliła się na jedną ze stron. Dzięki Merlinowi za Minerwę.  
I za Hogwart.  
\- Nie, Severusie. Przykro mi, ale to stanowisko jest chwilowo zajęte. Mamy naprawdę znakomitego specjalistę od obrony przed czarną magią. Może w przyszłym roku.  
Jasne. „W przyszłym roku" mogło być niezłym zagraniem, dopóki działała klątwa. Teraz nowy nauczyciel z pewnością zagrzeje miejsce dłużej. Nie musiała robić z niego idioty.  
\- Do diabła, Minerwo! Czekałem na tę posadę chyba dostatecznie długo!  
\- Wiem, Severusie, i bardzo mi przykro. Jednak... Mimo wszystko...  
Odwrócił się i odszedł.

xxxXXXxxx

Wrócił, oczywiście.  
Niby gdzie indziej miał pójść?  
Przyjęli go z otwartymi ramionami.  
No, dobrze, bez przesady. Przyjęli go z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem i ostrożną akceptacją. Pozwolili mu tu być. Pozwolili mu dalej tu mieszkać, plątać się po lochach, prowadzić zajęcia. Wprawdzie nie z tego przedmiotu, który najbardziej go interesował, ale jednak pozwolili. Nawet z pewną dumą. Bo, oczywiście, miło jest mieć pośród członków kadry czarodzieja z Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy. Nie, żeby ktoś proponował mu ponowne zajęcie stanowiska opiekuna domu. Slughornowi jakoś odwidziała się emerytura. Sprawowanie pieczy nad obiecującą młodzieżą, bez konieczności prowadzenia zajęć – rzecz nie do pogardzenia.  
Może, gdyby Snape był Gilderoyem Lockhartem albo – niechby nawet! – Quirrelem, byłoby mu łatwiej. Tamci byli przynajmniej w miarę lubiani. Zanim nastąpiły rozmaite... wiadome wydarzenia. On nie miał tej przewagi. Nigdy nie należał do ulubieńców. Nigdy nie był ulubionym nauczycielem (paradne!). Ani szczególnie lubianym kolegą, skoro już o tym mowa.  
Teraz, kiedy – niedawny zdrajca – powrócił tu w wątłej glorii i wątpliwej chwale, była to dość uciążliwa okoliczność.  
Pozwolili mu zostać.  
Ale mu nie ufali.  
Wcale im się nie dziwił.

xxxXXXxxx

Pozostawali jeszcze uczniowie. Przytłaczająca większość z nich dobrze pamiętała rok „Czarnej Dyrektury". Tak, właśnie tak to nazywano. Niektórzy nosili jeszcze na ciele ślady po radosnej działalności Carrowów. Tych, którzy pamiętać nie mogli, pierwszo- i drugorocznych, w temat wprowadzano bardzo delikatnie. Subtelnie objaśniano im... sprawy.  
Czym innym są objaśnienia, które można wyczytać w „Proroku Codziennym" („Prorok zawsze kłamie, zapamiętaj sobie!") albo usłyszeć z ust dyrektorki („Och, stara kocica ma słabość do Severuska, zawsze miała"). Czymś zupełnie innym – objaśnienia przekazywane szeptem, w zaciszu dormitoriów i zimnych, wilgotnych łazienek. Objaśnienia, wzbogacane podwijaniem rękawa szaty, rozpinaniem koszuli na piersiach. Objaśnienia ilustrowane pokazywaniem blizn po _cruciatusach_.

„To mam z czasów Snape'a."  
„Uważaj na niego, młody."  
„On? A skąd, nie chciał brudzić sobie rąk. Nasyłał na nas swojego psa, Amycusa. Albo tę sukę, Alecto."  
„Zawsze był skurwysynem."  
„I sadystą. Lubił na to patrzeć, założę się."  
„Bohater, jasne. Bohaterem to był Freddie Weasley. Albo Colin. Na pewno nie ta... kreatura."  
„Jakim cudem jeszcze żyje?"  
„Zawsze potrafił się wyślizgać, ze wszystkiego."  
„Cokolwiek by ci mówili... Uważaj, młody."

Uczniowie zawsze patrzyli na niego z niepokojem i niechęcią – na Merlina, sam się o to postarał! Ale nigdy dotąd nie patrzyli z jawną pogardą. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał drwiących głosów, parsknięć „bohater!" za plecami.  
Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Lepszy terror, niż śmieszki po kątach. Odjął rozsądną liczbę punktów, przyładował solidną porcję szlabanów. To na początek, żebyście sobie Merlin wie czego nie wyobrażali. Bezczelne gnojki. Ćwiczył na nich swój ton i swoje spojrzenia. Jasne, czasem jakiś maluch się popłakał. Czasem jakiś wybiegł do łazienki, żeby szybko zwymiotować ze strachu. Ale takie rzeczy zawsze się zdarzały. Nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Nie teraz.  
Na pełne przygany spojrzenia Flitwicka i Sprout, na wysoko uniesione brwi McGonagall – reagował wzruszeniem ramion.  
Czego oczekiwali? Że zacznie głaskać uczniów po główkach? Szlochać nad byle oparzeniem, nad paluszkiem rozciętym kawałkiem laboratoryjnego szkła? Że zacznie tolerować lenistwo, niechlujstwo, niesubordynację, marnowanie składników, tłuczenie probówek, wrodzony kretynizm? Że zacznie być miły? Miły? Na Salazara!  
Ludzie nie robią się mili tylko dlatego, że skończyła się wojna.  
Nawet jeśli są tej wojny tak zwanymi bohaterami.  
Nawet, jeśli w ich prywatnych apartamentach dynda zawieszony na lampie Order Merlina pierwszej klasy.  
Powoli wszystko wróciło do normy. Względnej. Znów dwie trzecie Hogwartu trzęsło portkami na jego widok. Znów te gniewne, buntownicze spojrzenia spode łba, spojrzenia, które znał na pamięć. Ale już bez śmieszków. I tak powinno być, uznał. Nie po to całe lata pracował na swój autorytet, żeby teraz wszystko poszło w diabły.

xxxXXXxxx

Atmosfera tężała stopniowo, niemal niezauważenie. Jednego dnia widział zaledwie delikatną mgiełkę między sobą a innymi nauczycielami. Mgiełkę taką jak zawsze – formalne stosunki, wzajemny szacunek, bez nadmiernego spoufalania. Któregoś dnia odkrył z pewnym zaskoczeniem, że mgiełka zmieniła się w gęstą galaretę. A potem w mur.  
Pełna mętnej bieli kula, pamiątka po wężu, coraz szczelniej otaczała jego głowę.

Nagła cisza, kiedy pojawiał się w pokoju nauczycielskim, przerywając rozmowę dwójki, trójki z nich. Z brzękiem upuszczona łyżeczka do herbaty.  
Jakie mogli mieć przed nim sekrety? Oficjalnie był ich drogim kolegą, profesorem Snapem, trwale przyrośniętym do stołka Mistrzem Eliksirów. Ich wybawicielem, poniekąd, częściowo. Był bohaterem Severusem Snapem, kawalerem Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy.

Nowe słowa pośród szeptów.  
„Jednak... Carrowowie". „Z drugiej strony... pod długim wpływem Vol... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo". „Mimo wszystko..."

Gęstniejąca wokół niego pustka. Gęstniejące ciężkie milczenie, jeśli po obiedzie zbyt długo zabawił w Wielkiej Sali. I gęstniejąca struktura zdań. Wypełniające się luki, znikające wielokropki. Kiedy myśleli, że nie słucha.

„Jednak... oklumencja. Wiesz, że zawsze był w tym dobry. Skąd możemy mieć pewność?"  
„Mimo wszystko, ciągle ma ten znak, prawda?"  
„Z drugiej strony, żadne z nich nie potwierdziło jego wersji. Nawet ta tchórzliwa kanalia, Lucjusz Malfoy, zarzeka się, że był pewien..."  
„Jednak... to aż niewiarygodne, że udawało mu się tak długo."  
„Mimo wszystko, Sam-Wiesz-Kto był mistrzem legilimencji, więc..."  
„Z drugiej strony, pamiętacie biedną Charity? Nie zrobił nic, żeby..."  
„Nieco pochopna decyzja ministerstwa, jeśliby mnie kto pytał o zdanie. Bo jednak..."  
„Portret? Kto rozsądny daje wiarę zeznaniom portretów? To mimo wszystko tylko magiczne zabawki, z całym szacunkiem."  
„Harry, jasne. Ale Harry wie tylko tyle, ile on sam pozwolił mu zobaczyć. Więc z drugiej strony..."  
„Uzgodnili? To on tak twierdzi."  
„Mimo wszystko... Och, witaj, Severusie. Herbaty?"

xxxXXXxxx

Miał bardzo dużo czasu. Więcej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.  
Zamykał się w swoich komnatach. Machinalnie drapał paskudną czerwoną bliznę na szyi. Czytał. Mieszał w kociołku.  
I starał się nie myśleć o przeszłości. Nie było o czym.  
Nie, nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia. Dziwne, ale teraz, po tym wszystkim, więcej miał problemów z nadmiarem wolnego czasu, niż z własnym sumieniem.  
Jego sumieniem zajmowali się inni.

„Vol... a niech to! Voldemort!"  
„Alecto Carrow."  
„I jej brat, Amycus."  
„Kochana Charity Burbage."  
„Alastor."  
„Dumbl... a niech to!"

Tak, unikali wymawiania przy nim nazwiska dyrektora. Na początku próbował coś z tym zrobić. Potem się przyzwyczaił.  
Żegnał się cierpko, zabierał talerzyk z kawałkiem ciasta. Niech zjedzą deser w spokoju. Niech powspominają stare, dobre czasy. Bez niego.  
Wracał do lochów.

xxxXXXxxx

Wieczorami, kiedy patrzył na wirujący w świetle lampy Order Merlina pierwszej klasy... udawał sam przed sobą, że nie słyszał wszystkich szeptów. Że została jakaś luka, że jednak coś mu umknęło. Ogłuchł nagle na jedno ucho, na przykład. Albo wycofał się w porę. Że nie usłyszał tego, co... W sumie wszystko jedno, które z nich to powiedziało. Nie, chyba nie Minerwa. Nie posunęłaby się aż tak daleko, zbyt była sprawiedliwa. Nieważne. Może Sprout. Może Hagrid. Hooch? Nie słyszał głosu. Usłyszał szept. Nie. Lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, jeśli postara się udawać, że go nie usłyszał.  
Że nie słyszy go codziennie, wciąż, bez chwili przerwy. Z ust kolegów, w echu odbijającym się od zamkowych ścian, w mamrotaniu uczniów.

„Jednak..."  
„Z drugiej strony..."  
„Mimo wszystko..."

Morderca.

* * *

.

.

10.11.2011


End file.
